Spinning out of Control
by CrowsAce
Summary: Summary: Jonathan Crane has been released from Arkham asylum, however his plans on staying low and moving on with his life are soon ruined. SLASH! Yaoi! as in boyxboy (mainly WAYNE/CRANE 'cause there is not enough of this pairing in the world!)
1. Prologue

**Spinning out of control. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic that belongs to DC.**

** Summary:** Jonathan Crane has been released from Arkham asylum, however his plans on staying low and moving on with his life are soon ruined. SLASH! Yaoi! as in boyxboy (mainly WAYNE/CRANE 'cause there is not enough of this pairing in the world!)

P.S. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes and all chapters (minus the prologues) will be at least 1,000 words long or over.

_'Thoughts' _

Prologue

* * *

Just two weeks prior to the release of one Jonathan Crane, news articles and reports where soon spreading about his release. There was a mixture of feelings about this, most people did not want the Scarecrow back on the streets, however with the Joker, Harley Quinn, Harvey Dent and the Riddler on the loose and causing chaos, they soon had to admit that they would rather have a now cured Dr. Jonathan Crane on the streets was far more better than having the fear causing Scarecrow running rampant.

The moment Jonathan stepped out of the Arkham gates with what little belongings he had left, he decided he cause of action was to head to the Narrows. He still had a small amount of cash on him, and he was hoping it would be enough to help him find an apartment to rent, however the first thing he wanted to do was to find a job.

It was a few days before he finally found himself one that was just perfect, it was little cafe/library that was located on the edge of the Narrows; just a few blocks away from where his flat was, and the wage was decent enough for him to survive on.

Jonathan pushed the front door to his flat open, heaving the bags of shopping on the counter. He took his time to look around his new home, letting out a small sigh of contentment.

_'I could get used to this.'_

* * *

A/N: Another story I know, I know, I should be working on my other ones, however my brain cannot concentrate on one story at a time, it likes to bounce around many of them, coming up with ideas that fit one story better than the other, plus getting this one down, has lead my head to clear and then focus back on my Hannibal fic. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter, please R&R :) Also a little info, Johnny looks like Cillian Murphy of course, and the cafe/library is based on the fact that the other day I was in a bookstore called Waterstones and after purchasing a book I realised there was a caffe Nero's in the back of the shop :D I wish libraries had little cafe's in them how amazing would that be! (they don't have that where I am ;-; ) Anyway R&R or feel free to PM :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Spinning out of control.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic that belongs to DC.**

**Summary:** Jonathan Crane has been released from Arkham asylum, however his plans on staying low and moving on with his life are soon ruined. SLASH! Yaoi! as in boyxboy (mainly WAYNE/CRANE 'cause there is not enough of this pairing in the world!)

P.S. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes and all chapters (minus the prologues) will be at least 1,000 words long or over.

**Chapter one**

_People's thoughts_

**_Scarecrow speaking in Jonathan's e_**

* * *

(Jonathan's POV)

* * *

Jonathan was somewhat thankful that he had at least one day off of work.

It might of only been one day, and a Sunday at that, but it was nice. He wouldn't of had any day of at all if it weren't for the fact that the library was closed, any other time he would work as much hours as he could.

However, seeing as it was his day off, he figured he may as well do something productive.

The morning was uneventful, his time being spent on cleaning up his apartment; finishing with an hour before lunch, with this in mind he decided to go out for his lunch.

Jonathan went to a little shop and brought himself a fruit salad before making his way to the park to sit on the bench and eat. The park was not far from the shop nor that far from his apartment.

It was a surprisingly nice day for Gotham, there were clouds visible, but so was the sun, which was rare now days, it almost seemed like that the badness and corruption of Gotham was even changing the weather.

Not so long ago he was part of that corruption.

Shaking his head to try and rid himself of those thoughts. It was time he moved on.

**_Kind of hard to do when you refuse to leave Gotham though, isn't it Johnny?_**

Jonathan sighed at the voice in his head. _Scarecrow…_

_**Oh come on, you know I'm right.**_

J_ust drop it, OK… Let me just… Let me just see things out here. Save up some money, and then we leave.. OK?_

_**Whatever you say Johnny, you know I only want to keep you safe.**_

I know you do.

With that Scarecrow was silent once more.

Jonathan never did tell anyone about Scarecrow, everyone believing that he was Scarecrow.

While in a way that is the truth, it also was a lie, Scarecrow was everything Jonathan couldn't be, he was also what Jonathan needed, a compagnie, a friend.

Stabbing his tiny plastic spork into a strawberry and putting it in his mouth, he looked around the park, studying his surroundings and those all around him, he watched as a young couple walked around, hand in hand, he watched as a family were seated on a blanket whilst there son was playing with his dog, he watched as birds flew in the sky, gliding, letting the breeze do the work for them.

Swallowing, his tongue ran out over his lips, tasting the sweetness of the strawberries and other sweet fruits on his lips, on his tongue.

Throwing the empty carton into the bin that was just a little bit behind where he was seated, he pulled one of the books on philosophy he had borrowed from the library from his bag. That was of the great aspects of working at the library, he got to borrow as many books as he wanted, and he didn't have to pay or anything, it was also the same with little cafe, members of staff were allowed whatever they want from it, and it was all for free.

He honestly did love working there, it was quite popular too, giving its location, mainly with students, though some business workers tended to drop in too, heading into the cafe to order something, always with a coffee or cup of tea, he guessed with the use of free wifi helped make the library popular.

Jonathan was so absorbed with his reading, that he hadn't noticed anyone approaching, let alone sitting next to him.

"Good book?"

Jonathan started slightly as he looked up from his book in shock over at the man next to him, his voice held a hint of annoyance from being interrupted from his reading.

"Yes… and you are?"

The man gave him his own shocked look of his own, before it morphed into one of slight mischief.

"Oh… I wont tell you yet Mr. Crane. I think I'll allow you to figure out my name on your own, it shouldn't be too hard for someone like you."

Jonathan eyed the man suspiciously, his curiosity peaked. Who was this man?

He did look familiar, though he was certain they had never met before.

Perhaps he should play along with the man's game, just for now, perhaps he'll drop hints of just who he is, someone important Jonathan assumed.

"And pray tell, what exactly do you mean by that?"

Warm brown eyes stared into icy blue, a smirk present on his face that irritated Jonathan beyond reason.

* * *

(Bruce's POV)

* * *

"And pray tell, what exactly do you mean by that?"

Smirking, he looked into Jonathan Crane's icy blue eyes, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the irritation that was lurking within said blue eyes.

Ignoring Jonathan's question entirely he replied with one of his own.

"So what is Doctor Jonathan Crane up to now days?"

Jonathan glared at him, turning away and back to his book mumbling over a "none of your business" to him.

Bruce just moved slightly closer to him, eyes focusing on pink stained lips, probably from the fruit salad Bruce had seen him eating.

"I hear you're working in a library, how's that going for you?"

Jonathan looked up at him slightly stunned.

"H-how did you know that?"

Bruce smirked at him once more as Jonathan began frowning at him.

It was just so much fun to wind him up, he would never do so as Batman (no matter how many times he just wanted to call him a rag doll or a little bird). But as Bruce Wayne, perhaps he could get away with such things, you'd never know, maybe his teasing the smaller man, it would turn into friendly banter, then it would be easier for him as both Batman and Bruce Wayne to keep an eye (control) on him.

Standing up, Bruce stretched, straightening out his coat before turning back to Jonathan who was looking at him with curiosity shining in his eyes, he couldn't help but give him his traditional playboy smile, perhaps that would help him realise who he was, or perhaps not, judging by the unimpressed (and still clueless) expression on his face.

"I'll see you later pretty eyes."

His grin got wider (if that was possible) as he walked away, at the look of anger (and a flush of embarrassment) spread across Jonathan's face.

* * *

A/N: Chapter one is done… I hope it went OK, sorry if it didn't. Random fact it's 00:14 at night, it seems I write longer chapters at night, question is, are they any good?

Btw, I know Jonathan normally reads book on psychology, but I figured I'd make a change, plus I always thought that he may even be interested in reading philosophy, I mean most people I know who took psychology also took philosophy.

Also, there's going to be slight Scarecrow X Jonathan SLASH, also in this fic Bruce/Batman starts of being kind of… dark, towards Jonathan, however starts being nice… later.

Please R&R or feel free to PM(also wish me luck as I have an interview tomorrow.. or rather later today now)

Wanna see a picture of Cillian Murphy I drew a while back when I was still at school then follow my tumblr account crows ace. / its somewhere on there, I made that account for fanfiction purposes and such I do have another account, but I will be posting art work, and possibly stories on there, and in case the link doesn't work, just type CrowsAce, it even has the same profile pic (｡◕‿◕｡)

till next time, goodnight =_=

~Crow

ǝɔɐsʍoɹɔ


	3. Chapter 2

**Spinning out of control.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic that belongs to DC.**

**Summary:** Jonathan Crane has been released from Arkham asylum, however his plans on staying low and moving on with his life are soon ruined. SLASH! Yaoi! as in boyxboy (mainly WAYNE/CRANE 'cause there is not enough of this pairing in the world!)

A/N: I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes and all chapters (minus the prologues) will be at least 1,000 words long or over. Also I have noticed when I copy and past my work onto the Doc Manager, some of the words tend to go missing, so I apologise if this happens. =.=

**Chapter two**

_People's thoughts_

_**Scarecrow speaking in Jonathan's head**_

_Past moments_

* * *

(Jonathan's POV)

* * *

Jonathan glared at the retreating mans back, he still wasn't sure who he was and to be honest he really didn't care, hopefully he wouldn't have to see the arrogant man again.

He decided to read another chapter of his book before packing it away and heading back to his home.

Along his way he passed a newsstand, catching one of the headlines he reads:Bruce Wayne donates to charity! and underneath a picture of the billionaire.

He felt his eyes widen at the picture, _Bruce Wayne! That was Bruce Wayne!_

He couldn't believe it, why would the billionaire come up and talk to him, and in the park of all places, what if someone saw him with him, the renowned scarecrow?

Oh well it wasn't his problem, as long as he stayed away he was fine, besides what would a socialite like Bruce Wayne want with him?

Besides he had his own problems to worry about, like the Bat, who had promised to check up on him to make sure he was behaving himself and then of course his ex had just broken out of Arkham.

He hoped that he wouldn't come looking for him like he said he would, he had been beyond angry when Jonathan had said that he was being released and that he wouldn't be continuing on with his research on fear (well not in the practical sense however he was still allowed to study it but on paper, not on people)

He still remembered what happened when he decided he didn't want to continue on the path that he was on.

His boyfriend at the time had decided to go out with Two-Face and the Joker to have what he said was a 'man's night out' leaving Jonathan at the base alone, they had previously had a little fight. Scarecrow had had enough of the way the green cladded moron treated his Jonathan so had taken over Jonathan's body and decided to leave Gotham, however he didn't get far before a certain flying rodent jumped him.

Literally, one minute he was ducking and running down alley ways, next thing he knew he was being pinned to the ground.

It was at that point he decided to give control back to Jonathan.

"_Get off of me you stupid overgrown-"_

_He was cut of as his already aching head was slammed into the ground._

"_Quite! I'm taking you back to Arkham Scarecrow!"_

"_What!? No you can't! I'm leaving Gotham, I swear I won't use my fear toxin ever again!"_

"_Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"_

"_It's the truth… I just need to leave."_

_The Batman glared down at the man beneath, gripping his arms he twisted the man around so he could yell at him, however paused when he saw the bruise on his face._

_Reaching out his hand he trailed his thumb beneath the bruise causing Jonathan to flinch at the touch._

_Speaking softly the bat questions "I didn't do this did I?"_

_It sounded more like a statement but scarecrow answers anyway. "No you didn't."_

"_So then who did?"_

_He could feel his eyes begin to water so closed his eyes and began shaking his head._

"_It doesn't matter."_

"_Tell me Jonathan."_

_Blue eyes looked up into the face of the Bat, letting out a soft sigh he replied._

"_The Riddler… we're…"_

_He didn't finish but he could tell that the Bat man knew what he was going to say._

"_Is that why you're leaving, to get away from him?"_

"_Yes… That and the fact I wouldn't be able to start again in this place."_

"_You might, maybe you should listen to your doctors."_

_The Batman watched as a mixture of emotions crossed the porcelain face._

"_Yeah, something tells me that won't be happening anytime soon."_

_The Batman just smirked down at him. "You have two options Crane: One, you come with me willingly, or two, I'll force you there."_

_Jonathan grimaced at the second option, not particularly fond of having the Bat man 'force' him to Arkham._

"_Fine, I'll come with you willingly."_

And he had, unfortunately someone had seen him going to the asylum with Batman willingly, and it had been all over the news.

Twelve days before he would be leaving Edward had been captured and by the Bat and brought in, and after three days in isolation Edward was allowed into the rec-room, where he confronted him.

That was one fight he didn't want to remember… needless to say Edward was put back into isolation for the remainder of Jonathan's stay.

Though Edwards threat, or rather his promise still rang in his ears; the promise that he'll find him and break him.

Perhaps when the Bat visits him he should ask for his help?...

… _Nah, I'll figure something out when the time comes._

_**Or you can let me take over and I'll end his life for ever harming you.**_

_Which one? Eddie or the Bat man?_

_**Both… and you should stop calling him 'Eddie'... we don't need him, we're all we need.**_

Jonathan sighed, grateful that he was almost at his apartment, it had been a rather long day, plus he had work tomorrow.

_Your right. I need to stop thinking of how he used to be… thats not the real him._

* * *

And with that Jonathan Crane finished his trek to his apartment, with no idea what was in store for him.

* * *

A/N: Greetings and salutations, I hope this chapter was OK.

I'm sure you have already guessed from this chapter, that Jonathan used to go out with Edward Nigma.

I hope that doesn't put anyone of this story.

And thank you to Catmadperson and 65ashben for the reviews :)

And thank you to those who have faved and followed.

Pleases R&R!

~Crow


End file.
